Anything But Sweet
by Star197
Summary: Dylan was just your normal bad girl, back talked the teachers, hates everyone,... but most importantly, is very lonely, she lost everyone one she cared about, but will a red headed reble be able to get rid of her hate? or will her blond prince save the day like always?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Amoris High School?

My New Life?

i've got one thought about it...and it's anything but sweet!

My names Dylan Star, and all my life i've been made fun of for it!

at my old school, girls had GIRL names and boys had BOY names

and if anyone broke that law the school 'princess' missy would make you regret it

A few weeks ago i was living in New York with my aunt, and all my friends, i was even in a band

but we had to move because i got in a big fight with missy

and thats how i found myself standing in the front hall of sweet Amoris High School

"oh dear, you look lost" an old lady in a pink suit said

"ya, what's it to you?" i said with a glare

"don't you dare use additued with me young lady!" the old witch said to me

"so sorry for speaking the truth" i said in a harsh tone

"you must be dylan star, the new girl?" she said

"ya, and you must be my great grandma" i said

"i don't have time to waste on you, go to the student council room" and with that she went off down the hall

it took me half an hour to find the studet council room, and i wish i didn't find it

"HELLO! MY GREAT GRANDMA TOLD ME TO COME HERE!" i yelled for the fun of it

"no need to yell, and your great grandma?" a blond hottie asked me

"oh, i met a fat old lady down the hall, and i'm calling her my great grandma from now on" i said with a smirk

"okay? well my names Nathaniel, and you are?" he said

"your names too long, so i'm calling you nathen, and my name? you don't need to know that" i said while walking out of the room

i started walking down the hall to god nows where

i ended up in a courtyard

no one was there, but a red headed kid, so i decided to have some fun

"YO RED! YOU WANNA GET HIGH?" i yelled holding back a laugh

but he didn't look up, so i had to take my fun to an other level


	2. Chapter 2

ok... so at my old school, i was known as the sweet goody good, that people could walk over when ever they want

but after what missy did to me, i changed, i'm a no good rebel, i even have blood red hair now

i'm just staring at the red head waching his every move

when i notice it, he has earbuds in, thats why he didn't look up

"now it's time to show him the new dylan" i said to myself

i walked behind the tree he was sitting at, and climbed upto the first branch

i waited till he was really rocking out to the music

then i just let go of te branch and fell right onto his lap

"what ya listening to redhead?" i asked in a weird voice

he pushed me off and said "nothing a goody good like you would know"

that made me snap "I AM NOT A GOODY GOOD!"

"say's the girl who just fell out of a tree" he said

"how does that make me a goody good?"

"cuz a rebel would never be in the tree, and all the goody goods like bad boys" he said with a smirk

"ok, listen here, and listen straight! 1. i'm not your average rebel, 2. i hate everyone, 3. who said your a bad boy" i said wipping the smirk off his face

"the names Castiel" he said

"i'm calling you red, cuz your names weird" i said

"if my names so weird, what's yours princess?"

"don't EVER call me Princess!" i snapped

"fine, so whats your name cherry?" he asked

"thats for me to know, and for you to find out" i said while walking away 


	3. Chapter 3

sweet Amoris High School?

that's what's been going through my mind all the way home

"why sweet? it's anything but sweet, i didn't even meet the principal... or did i?... naw my 'great grandma isn't"

i walked for about 10 more blocks

"oh my god, it's gonna take forever to get home, i knew i should've drove insted of getting auntie to drop me off!" i said to myself

"yo cherry! you really have a habbit of talking to your self!" red said from behind me

"how long have you been stalking me?"

"stalking? me? never" he said with a big smirk

"then why are you fallowing me?"

he didn't answer

"i'm gonna start couting, and you don't want me to get to 3!" i yelled

he still didn't answer

"1...2... you really don't wanna get to 3"

he still didn't answer

"i warned you...3, SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S A STALKER AND IS GONNA RAPE ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

everyone around me wipped there heads and stared, castiel look shocked, a guy even came up to me

"little girl, are you ok? i'll call the cops for you!" the man said

"little girl? LITTLE girl? LITTLE GIRL! I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M 16!"

"I-i'm sorry, but would you like to call the cops?" he asked again

"ya! i'll call the cops on you for calling me little!"

"but he was gonna rape you?" the man said

castiel burst out laughing "why would i rape cherry?"

"but she... she yelled... oh what ever!" the man said and started walkig away

"remind me to never let you get to 3 again" red said

"ok, if you tell me why your fallowing me"

"you wish, but i'm not fallowing you, i'm going to pick up my ride from the shop up there" he said

"oh, but your still a stalker in my eyes"

"at least it's not gonna take me forever to get home" he said with a smirk

"you just had to rub it in didn't you?" i said while walking ahead of him

"CHERRY!" he yelled

"RED!" i yelled back

"fine if your gonna be like that I WONT GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME!"

with that i wipped around "YOU'LL DRIVE ME HOME?"

"for a price" he said

"i'll do anythng!"

"anything?" he said with a big smirk

"anything thats NOT SEXUAL!" i said

"be my maid for a day" he said

"your maid? for a whole day?" i said shocked

"fine don't, but i'll let you know it looks like it's gonna rain" he said before walking into the shop

i looked up and sure enough it was starting to rain

that's where my problem began!


	4. Chapter 4

i waited 5 minutes the i saw red pull up on a red motorcycle

"yo cherry, you gonna be my maid or what?" he asked

"i guess i have no chocie" i mummble

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled over the motorcycle

"YES NOW DRIVE ME HOME!" i yelled back

he took off his helmet "only have one, so you better not get scared cherry" he said smirking

"me scared? you've gotta be kidding" i said smirking when on the inside i felt scared to death

"just kidding, i'm not taking that risk" he said while pulling out another helmet

while i was putting it o he asked "every ridden one of these?"

"no, but good time to try"

"fine, but if you get scared, you have to be my maid for 2 days" he said

"ummmm, your so on, but i i don't get scared you ave to be my servent for a day"

"what ev, just get on" he said

so i sat on the back of the motorcycle

"you might wanna put your arms around me" he said

"why would i wanna do that?"

"i'll show you" he said laughing alittle

he moved forward alittle and grabbed his arms and screamed

"that's why, and were you scared?" he said

"you could've told me that, and of course i was scared! i could've fell and died!"

"you lose, now your my maid for 2 days!" he said laughing

"how did i forget that?"

"just hang on Cher!" he yelled

"cher?" i said while hanging onto him

"your nickname" he said while driving away

a few minutes of drivig down the road he stopped at a park

"cherry? cherry... CHERRY!" he yelled

"ya red head?" i said still letting go of him or opening my eyes

"you can let go of me, scaredy cat" he said smirking

"sorry i thought we were still driving"

"come on, lets get ice cream" he said grabbing my hand

"i don't have money" i complained

"so?" he said

"i'm not letting you steal ice cream!" i said with a stern look

castiel started laughing "cherry, you really thought i would steal ice cream? i'm gonna buy it! are you a blond or something"

"oh, well if you must know, i was a blond, barbie doll blond acually" i said

"really? i thought you'd be more black haired" said

"are you gonna keep talking about hair or get ice cream? before i melt from the rain" i said while crossing my arms

"well aren't you sally sunshine? and the rain stopped" red said

"i'm not sally sunsh- wait the rain stopped? then what drip- a trees dripping on me!"

"come on Cherry" he said

castiel got a blueberry split, and got me a cherry blast

"figures you'd get me cherry"

"ya, thought you'd enjoy eating yourself" he said with a smirk

"you gonna take me home or what?"

"lets get going"


	5. Chapter 5

My second day at 'Sweet" Amoris High

More like my second day at 'boring' Amoris High

The more i think about it, the more i realized, i never really got register to the school

Guess i gotta go see nathen and ask him

oppenig the sudent council room...something i never wanna do after this

"YO! NATHEN YOU IN HERE" i yelled

"not you again, can i help you?" he said

"i'm new here, and didn't do anything yesterday"

"oh, yes, one second" he said then started looking threw papers

"your, dylan star, grade 10. Am i correct?" he asked while looking at a paper

"no, my names cherry,, grade 10" i said with a smirk

"oh, i'll look for your paper it shou"

i cut him off "dude, i was just jokeing, my names dylan, but call me cherry"

"ok, hi ch cherry, heres your schedule" he said

and i walked out without saying another word

i don't know why they botherd givig me a schedule, i'm not gonna use it

i walked up to the first classroom i saw ad opened the door

" DUDE! AM I IN THIS CLASS?" I yelled and everyone stared at me

"ummm...no, i don't think so, whats your name?" the teacher said lookig though papers on his desk

"kay, wrong class i guess, peace out , oh sorry " i said holding up a peace sign while walking out

i walked to a class across the hall

"YO,TEACHER AM I IN THIS CLASS?" I yelled

"ummm ... Non, je ne crois pas, ce qui est votre nom?" the teacher asked

"what? sorry, i don't speak teacher, peace peoples!" i said while walking out of the room

"having fun?" someone asked while grabbing me from behind

"i'm counting to 3 and if you don't tell me who you are, your regret it" i said

"chill cherry, it's only me"

"i don't know anyone named 'me' so 1...2...don't let me get to 3" i said knowing that it's castiel

"what if i want to see if you have the guts to get to 3" he said

"is that a bet?"

"if you don't get to 3, your my maid for 3 days" he said

"what if i do?"

"then you get the honnor to see my special hideout" he said

"that doesn't seem fair, but...3, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S A STALKER AND IS GONNA RAPE ME!"

"Come on!" castiel said while grabbing my arm and running up the stairs

we came to a locked door

"now what? do we knock the door down? or want me to pick the lock?" i asked

"as much as i'd like to see you knock the door down, i'm gonna have to go with picking the lock" he said with the biggest smirk

"fine, move aside and let the pro do this"

"wow, little miss cherry is a pro at something other than yelling?" red said smirking again

"yes, now just a litt- its open" i said while picking the lock

"h h how? me and Lys tried to pick that lock for like ever!" he said looking shocked

"told ya i'm a pro"

"well anyway, come on" he said

when we went through the door, it was...amazing

"welcome to my special hideout" red said while bowing

"how can this be your hideout, if you can't pick the lock?" i asked

"wow cherry, i can't belive you didn't think i'd have a KEY" he said while pulling out a key

"you made me pick the lock for nothing? how mean!"

"i wanted to see if you could" he said

"well lets sit, and skip" said while sitting

"do you ever go to class?" he asked while sitting beside me

"don't wanna go to a class that i'm never gonna look for"

"but you came to my history class and yelled at the teacher asking if you were in that class" he said

"i was having fun, i don't know or care what class i'm in"

"and i guess since your new, the old bag will think you weren't in class cuz you got lost?" red said

"what ev, can we like, not talk about school?"

"sure cher" red said

and in a few minutes we both drifted off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

i woke up to hear saturday by fall out boy playing in my hear

"i pictured you as the guy to listen to hardcore rock, not bassic rock like fall out boy" i said while smirking

"i like all kind of rock, my favorite is winged skull" he said

"really? i like them to, but my favorite is fall out boy"

"whats your favorite song?" he asked

"dead on arrival, dance dance, saturday, or The pros and cons of breathing" i answered

"there good songs,but i like Grenade Jumper the best" he said

"cool, hey what time is it?" i asked

"ummm...2:15" he said

i jumped up "YES! 15 minutes left of school"

"why do you even come to school if your just gonna skip? why not just stay home?" red asked

"i don't know? and you should ask yourself that to!"

"hey! i at least went to one class!" red said

"well, i gotta go, i don't wanna spend the rest of the day walking home" i said while opening the door

"cherry"

"ya red?" i said while turning around

"tomorrow, your gonna have to be my maid"

"what ever" i said with a glare

"and as my maid i want you to pretend to be my girlfriend"

"WHAT!" i yelled

"please, my mom wont stop pestering me!"

"what do i get out of it?" i asked

"ummm...i'll, make it real"

"make it real? i don't understand" i said confused

"i'll show you" castiel said while grabbing my face and conecting our lips

we were making out for at least 20 minutes

"so, why do you say cherry? will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me

"ummmm...give me some time to think, but for now i'll be your pretend girlfriend" i said while standing up

castiel's smile faded "come on cherry, i'll drive ya home"

and with that the both of us walked to the stairs into the now empty school 


	7. Chapter 7

What castiel did at school today has been running threw my head all night.  
It's just Riley, well before Missy did that.

"Ugh...why do I always fall for the bad boys? There the heart breakers!"

I would've said yes to castiel if I was the old me, but I'm not that goody good that always gets her heart played with **********  
"So, if my mom asks, you just moved here last month, and me met at school" red said

"kk, red"

"about that, what's your name?" castiel asked "promise not to laff?" I said while holding out my pinky "ugh, fine promise" he said while rapping his pinky around mine "Dylan" I said while closing my eyes waiting to hear him laff "I like that name" he said "R really? I used to get made fun of because it was a boy name, riley would always call me Danielle cuz he hated my name"  
"screw the people who make fun of you, it's a good name, and who's Riley? Your brother?" castiel said smirking "Riley's my Ex" I said trying not to cry "why'd he dump you?" castiel said smirking, not noticing I'm on the rim of braking into tears "We both dumped each other" I said closing my eyes trying not to cry Castiel must've noticed that I was almost crying because he said "you know, it's ok to cry every now and then"

"I know, I just don't wanna cry for him"

"why what did he do?" he asked with a curious look "let's just say, he cheated on me with the 'princess' of the school"

"that's why you said no to me, you think I'm gonna hurt you?" he asked "part of the reason, but mostly because he was a bad boy too" I said

"I won't hurt you" he said with a sincere look "that's what he said, then he almost had sex with me, told the whole school we did have it, sleep with little miss 'princess', and tell me in front of the whole school" I said while I stopped crying "wow, that's harsh" red said

"well I put them in the hospital, and got expelled"  
"that why you moved here?" Castiel asked "ya"

Castiel did something very unexpected, he hugged me "red"  
"ya Dylan?" he said

"I'll think about your question from yesterday, I just need some time"

"it's ok" he answered "shouldn't we get ready for your parents?" I asked "Kay come on cherry" he said smiling at me 


	8. Chapter 8

Saying castiel's mom is mean...would be a BIG understatement!  
The woman was the devil, times TEN!  
I swear, if I was the old me, I would've ran home crying! But I'm not, so I'm not gonna let her walk over me!  
"Cassie, my darling! Whats this?" she said hugging castiel and pointing to me "mom, this is my girlfriend Dylan" he said putting his arm over my shoulder

"She's your girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief

"it it's nice to met you" I said holding out my hand for her to shake To mine and castiel's surprise, she hit my hand away "What did you do to him? Drug him? Get knocked up? Your not good enough for MY son!"  
"MOM! she didn't do anything to me! And it's the other way around, I'm not good enough for her!" castiel said while walking towards his mom "Castiel Night! When I said you should get a girlfriend, I ment a GOOD one! Not a girl with red hair, and a BOY name!" she yelled while glaring at me "I have red hair two! And so what if Dylan is most likely a boy name? There's no law saying its not a girl name!" castiel said getting angry

"you have red hair because you were sad about your dad, I bet she has red hair because she's hiding from the cops or something!" she yelled That caused me and castiel to laugh "Cher, hiding from the cops?" castiel said while falling to the ground laughing "oh my god, if I was hiding from the cops, I'd have purple hair, and change my name to something stupid, like princess of the pineapples!" I said while falling to the ground laughing just like castiel "Oh My God! GET UP!" castiel's mom yelled annoyed

"ya mom?" castiel said while helping me up "where are your parents? I want to talk to them, about what a bad job they did at raising you!" she yelled I didn't really want to answer that, but I did anyway, with no emotion what so ever "if you want to talk to my mom, you'll have to kill yourself, if you want to talk to my dad, you have to find him first!"  
Castiel look a little shocked "Your your mom is dead?"  
Before I could say yes castiel's mom said "SEE! this just proves how much she doesn't deserve you!"  
I got angry and yelled "that doesn't prove anything!"

"oh ya? Well why's your mom dead? Is it your fault? And what about your dad?" she said while walking closer to me "my mom, she died when I was born! And what about my dad!" I yelled back at her trying not to cry about my mom "why do I have to find him? Did he run away and leave you, for killing your mom?" she asked while laughing

I couldn't take it anymore

"if you must know, yes he did! But even if he did, I still respect him more than you!" and with that I ran out of castiel's apartment 


	9. Chapter 9

I was at the elevator, when I heard someone coming after me

I swear to god if it's her I'll beat her till she can't walk anymore

Ding! The elevator's here

Right before I Could close the door, castiel ran in, and the door closed "Cherry, I'm SO sorry about my mom!" he said

"You should be" I snapped back at him "you know most girls would've said 'oh castiel, its ok, it's not your fault' or something like that" he said back with a smirk "I'm not like most other girls" I replied back coldly

Ding! The elevator stopped But before I could get out castiel grabbed me and pushed the top floor button

"no getting off, were talking!" he said to me "whats there to talk about? Your moms a bit*h, we already know that" I said with a small smirk "my mom really shouldn't of said that about your mom and dad!" castiel said with a stern face "so? It's true, my moms dead because of me, my dads even gone because of me" I said while trying not to cry

Ding! The elevator stopped Castiel pressed to bottom floor button

"you know it'd be easier if you pressed the stop button" I said while smiling

Castiel pressed the stop button "What did you mean when you said your dads gone because of you?"  
"i'm not sure if you'd like me after you know" I said while crying my eyes out Castiel hugged me and brought us both to a position where I'm sitting on his lap "try me" he said with a smirk "my dad, well he hated me after my mom died, he couldn't even look me in the eyes!" I said while crying even more "Shhhhh, cher, it's ok" castiel said while rocking me back and forth "when I was 6, he started hitting me, and calling bad names! The worst he ever hit me, was when he wrote useless on my stomach!" I said while lifting up I shirt to show him where my dad wrote useless "oh my god" castiel said while touching it in shock "it gets worse, when I was 12, he starting taking an interest in me. At that time I thought it was because he finally forgave me, but I was SOOOO wrong" I said while crying even harder "Cherry, what did he do?"

"it was my 13th birthday! And he gave me this really showing nightgown and forced me to put in on! Then he pinned me to his bed, and stripped me, the he...he" I couldn't speak anymore because I was crying so hard Castiel looked...well it was hard to explain. He looked, shocked, disgusted, but most of all angry "Cherry, he raped you?" he asked I shook my head yes and chucked out "more than once"

"he's in jail right?" castiel said with a look of hope in his eyes "no, when i was 14, my aunt came to visit us. She just happen to come when he was do it to me. You see she never knocks, so she just went into the house and heard me screaming" I stopped crying

"she walked into my dads room, and saw what he was doing! He was really mad at her! He pushed me off the bed, and pinned auntie down! He started undressing her, just like he did to me!" I started crying lightly again "I wanted to help her so much, but she yelled at me to run. She I put my pants and sweater on and ran to the nearest police station. When the cops got back to my house, my dad was gone, and my auntie was hurt bad, but she lived. And here I am now"  
"oh god, cherry." castiel said still looking angry, shocked and disgusted

"I understand, if you don't like me anymore" I said while getting off him an sitting in the corner "cherry, I... 


	10. Chapter 10

"cherry, I think of you the same as I always have, So of course I still like you" castiel said while walking over to me and hugging me "red, I, I really like you" I said "I really like you too Cher" he said while starring at me "but I've been though so much pain, heck you probably think I'm some crybaby right now" I said while rubbing my tears away Castiel grabbed my arm "I don't think your a crybaby, if anything your one of the strongest girls in the world"  
"but I'm cr"  
Castiel cut me off "if that happened to any other other girl, they'd be crying every second of every day, I'd even cry alot if it happened to me"  
"wow, I didn't think the bad boy of sweet amoris knew how to be sweet" I joked "well I guess a red headed rebel, brings out the sweet side in me" castiel smirked "yes" I replied

"yes what?" castiel asked confused

"yes to your question from yesterday"  
"your-your be my girlfriend?" castiel said with the biggest smile in the world "no, just kidding" I said while bursting out laughing at how fast his smile fell "that's curl you know?" castiel said while pouting "I'm jolting with you smarty pants! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I said while hugging him

Castiel smiled "girl, I never know when to take you serious or not"  
"well I am serious about 3 things right now" I whispered in his ear "and what would they be?" he said in a sexy low voice "1. I'm your new girlfriend, 2. I really wanna kiss you right now, and 3. We really need to get out of this elevator" i said smirking at the last one Castiel kissed me very lightly and said "2 down, one to go"  
We pressed to start button, and we talked about music, and how stupid school is, for the rest of the day 


	11. Chapter 11

me and castiel were walking threw they halls just talking

"no way, fall out boy is way better!" i said

"but winged skull is...amber what do you want?" castiel said the last partt to a slutty blond girl

"i want to know why your cheating on me!" she yelled

i let go of castiel and stared at him, he looked shocked

"amber, we aren't dating" he said

"but i" she said

castiel cut her off and put his arm around me "i'm dating cherry"

"not for long!" she said glaring at me and stomping off

"who's that?" i asked

"a crazy girl, who's in love with me" he said

"umm, i guess we have that in comin" i said while hugging him

"awww, you love me just like amber?" castiel asked with a smirk

"well ya, but i ment that we had that in comin, because i have a crzy guys who's in love with me too"

"who? me" he said with an other smirk

"you, and ken" i replied

his smirk fell "who's ken"

"a crazy dude, who's been stalking me sice grade 2. i'm surprized he didn't show up at this school" i said

castiel hugged me tighter "while i'm here, no one will be stalking you"

"thats good because he really freaky" 


	12. Chapter 12

me and castiel have been dating for a month now, and i couldn't be happier, i even started going to some classes, like art, music, and some others i even met a girl named Iris, but she to happy for my likeing

at first we were the talk of the school

everywhere we went we'd hear:  
'wow, castiel is finally dating' 'how much did he pay her'  
'i wonder if he knocked her up'  
'there a rebel couple'  
'the new girl has castiel wipped'  
'what does she have that i don't'  
'i wonder why they coe to school, there never in class'

castiel even threatened to beat some people till they couldn't walk

but its died down alot. well all but amber, she hates me

"awwww, your alone? where's castiel? did he dump you yet?" amber said walking up to my locker with her fallowers

"no one needs eyes to see i'm alone, and he didn't dump me!" i said with a smirk

"he will, cuz i'm alot hotter than you" she sneered

"and alot taller, he wont be tall enough to reach your lips, i'd laff seeing that!" i said smiling a little

"i'm not that tall!" amber yelled at me

"keep telling your self that, your a giant in my eyes" i said laughing at her

"well your a, your a migit!" she yelled back

"so what if i am? it's better than being 5"7." i said back

"ugh!" she yelled while walking off with her little puppy dog fallowers

i was walking threw the now empty halls when what amber said struck me...where is castiel?

i walked a little more untill a surrten red head caught my eye, he was in...math class Why?

i'll never know, but i sure wasn't going to class now, i'm all ready 10 minutes late, and i don't want to get yelled t by my history teacher

so i decied to go to the roof

when i got to the door, i was surprized, it was unlocked. there leaning on a railing was a silver haired boy, who reminds me so much of riley

"hi...i'm dylan" i said

"oh, sorry i didn't see you there. I'm lysander a pleaser to meet you" he said while kissing the back of my hand

"what are you doing up here?" i asked

"i was late for history class, and didn't feel getting yelled at. You?" he asked

"same! i guess we have history together!" i said smiling

ring!

"i guess we should get going to second class, what do you have?" he asked while we started to walk

"art" i replied

"me to!" lysander said with a smile

"how come i havent seen you till today?" i asked

"because i was out of town visting family" he replied

i didn't know what to say so i said "cool"

"before i left, there was an empty desk beside mine, so i guess that's wear you sit?" he asked when we got to the class door

"is it in the back of the room, behind castiel?" i asked

lysander noded

"then yes"

we walked into the class, not realizing were late

"Dylan, and lysander! is there a reason why your late?"

i didn't know what to say so lysander said "i was just getting to know the new student dylan, and we lost track of time" he said while kissing her hand too

"ugh, fine! just don't let it hppen again, go to your seats" she said while going back to your desk

"after you" lysander said, letting me go to my seat first

I sat behind castiel, and Lysander sat beside me "I see you met Lys" castiel said to me "ya, we met on the roof" I replied "you two know it's not go to skip" he said while a chuckle

"I didn't mean too, i was late, and you know how my history teacher gets when your late" Lysander said "How bout you Cher?" castiel asked

"I skipped cuz I wanted to" I said

"i think I'm rubbing off on you" castiel said with a smirk

"ya I guess, wait what are we supposed to do?" I asked

"oh, draw a pic of something, the paper is on your desk" castiel said

"kk, what did you draw?" I asked

"take a look" he said while handing me his pic

I've have never seen such a good drawing!

Castiel drew amber, on the ground, with a bluet in her head "oh my god, dude this is amazing!" I said "you really caught her evilness, just look at her face" Lysander said pointing at her face "ya, but I'm not handing that one in, I'm don't wanna get expelled" he said taking his drawing back "then what are you handing in?" I asked


	13. Chapter 13

"then what are you handing in?" i asked

"the first picture I drew" he said while giving a drawing It was even better than his amber drawing, it was...me "Cas, it's beautiful" I said while staring at it "Wow dude! Do you have a photographic memory?" Lysander asked "Nope, I'm just good at remembering everything about cherry" castiel replied "Cherry? As in your girlfriend? As in dylan is your girlfriend?" Lysander asked "ya, why? You crushing on her?" castiel asked "No, I just didn't know" Lys replied "If you say so" castiel said while smirking

the three of us walked out of class but ran right into amber and her fallower's

"dylan, i' giving you one chance to take back what your said about me being a giant!" amber yelled at me

"why would i take it back? i'd be lying if i did that" i said smirking

castiel and lysander laughed

"girl, if i'm a giant, you should be running!" she sneered at me

"Why? giants can't run very fast" i said while laughing

amber did something i didn't expect, she slapped me right across the face

"hah! and you can't do that to me, cuz your a migit!" she said while laughing with her fallowers

castiel looked like he was gonna hit her, but i did first, i punch her right in the boob, and watched her scream in pain

"but i can do that" i said with a smirk

"NANTHANIEL!" she yelled

and sure enough the blond boy came running

"oh my god amber, are you ok?" he asked

"NO I AM NOT! that migit punched me!" she said while pointing to me

before i could answer castiel said "you were asking for it when you slapped her!"

"amber, did you slap her?" nathaniel asked

"no! why would i do anything like that!" she said in an inicent voice

castiel looked mad

"dylan, did you punch amber?" nathaniel asked

castiel was gonna say something but i beat him to it "no! why would i do anything like that!" i said mocking amber

"Nate! she's lying!" amber said while pointing at me

"Nate! she's lying!" i said mocking her again

everyone around us started to laugh

"well, since both of you are lying, i guess you evened each other out. So your off the hook this time, but DON'T let it happen again" nathaniel said while walking away

"ugh!" amber said while stomping off with her fallowers

after nathaniel left me, castiel and lysander burst out laughing

"now that you mention it, she does look like a giant!" castiel said

"let's get to 3rd, before the giant comes back" lysander said while trying not to laugh

"ya" me and castiel said while dying down our laughter

the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. We went to the reast of our classes, and ate lunch

now it was the end of the day, and castiel, me and lysander were about to walk out the door when the principal stopped us

"dylan, lysander and castiel. May i have a word?" she asked in a stern voice

"of course you can, great grandma" i said with a smirk

castiel and lysander stared at me

"Dylan, i let that slide on your first day, but if you call me your great grandma one more time, i'll have detention"

"kk, grandma" i said with a smirk

she glared at me

"what? you said if i called you my GREAT grandma, you never said anything about grandma" i said with a smile

"Call me " she said i stern voice

"what ev" i said while crossing my arms

"you 3, fallow me" she said taking us to her office

when we got in there, i couldn't resist saying "So, what did castiel do?"

"hey!" castiel said while glaring at me

"it's not what HE did, it's what ALL of you did" she said

"and what did ALL of us do?" i asked

"You spray painted the back stairwell" she said glaring at me

i laughed "your joking! really what did we do?"

"i'm being serious" she said

"we didn't did it miss" lysander said

"ya, i don't even own spray paint!" i said

"why would we do that? Better yet, why do you think it was us?" castiel asked

"3 student's came to me and said they saw you spray painting it" she said

"then it was probably them! we were in class!" i said

"you and castiel, skip the most out of anyone in this whole school, and i don't think they'd do that" she said

"oh, i see what's going on! Your just like my old principal! you pick favorite's and don't care sh*t about the other's!" i said mad

"it's not like that" she said

"NO! IT'S JUST LIKE THAT! YOUR BELIEVEING THEM OVER US!" i yelled in anger

"how about i make the six of you clean it up?" she asked

"I'm not cleaning anything!" i snapped

"then your suspeneded" she said

"then i'm getting a lawyer and sueing you!" i said off the top of my head

castiel and lysander stared at me oddly

she laughed "you can't do that. Can you?"

"watch me!" i said while getting up

"WAIT! i don't want to be sued! i'll make amber, Li, and charlet clean it up! Just please don't sue me!" she yelled

i couldn't believe she bought it, and by the looks on there faces i could tell lysander and castiel were surprized to

"Fine" i said while walking out

castiel and lysander caught up with and we walked out of the school


	14. Chapter 14

"cherry, that was awsome! can't believe she thought you would sue her!" castiel said smirking

"i would've sued her" i said with a straight face

"your kidding right?" lysander asked

"no i'm not" i said seriously

"and who would your lawyer be? your fairy godmother" castiel asked while laughing alittle

"Yes" i replied with a smirk

castiel and lysander just stared at me

i sighed "My aunt like's to dress up as a fairy, and sprinkle sparkle's on people like she's a fairy, and she is my godmother"

"wait? your and is Izzy Star?" castiel asked surprized

"ya why? you know her?" i asked

"ya, she used to be our babysitter" lysander said

"wow, she could handel two kids?" i asked

"acually 3, there was this little blond girl. Castiel had a crush on her." lysander said with a smirk

"awww, cas had a crush" i said in a baby voice

castiel avoided that coment and said "so, you would make crazy Izzy your lawyer?"

"ya, thats what she was training for, untill she wanted to be a fairy. Now that i think about, what does she do?" i said

i forgot lysander was there, till he said "we should ask her"

"sure, my house is right up there. RACE YA!" i said while taking off

i wasn't sure how far away they were, but knew i was gonna win, untill castiel caught me, and threw me over his shoulder

"RED! PUT ME DOWN!" i yelled

"nope, oh and lysander won" he said

~ ~ ~ Ding, Dong ~ ~ ~

my aunt opened the door "hi can i, DYLAN! why is he carrying you?"

"because he's mean, and taller than me" i replied

"well don't just stand there, come in" she said

Me, lysander and castiel were seated in the living room

"so, dylan who are your friends?" my aunt asked

"Auntie, this lysander and castiel" i replied

"i've heard those names before" my aunt said while thinking

"you used to babysit us" lysander said

"oh my god! you've both gotten so big! i remember when i took the 3 of you to the park, and castiel got stuck in a tree" i aunt said with a big smile

"wait, you just said the 3 of us" i said

"don't remember? I used to babysit all 3 of you" she said

"no, i don't remember much from when i was little" i said with a frown

"well i did, but don't think much of the past,think of the now" auntie said with a smile

"so, dylan is that blond hair girl, castiel had a crush on?" lysander said with a smirk

castiel turned red, and i laughed

"it's a small world" i said while leaning on castiel

"will you two be staying for super?" auntie asked

"sure" castiel replied

"if you insist" lysander said

and with that, we ate pizza talked alot, watched movies, and forgot to ask my aunt what she does for a living, then the 4 of us fell asleep in the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to...loud music, not just any music!

i opened my eyes and saw, Lysander on drums, castiel of guitar and my aunt singing!

"WHY ARE YOU PLAYING ROCKBAND AT 6 IN THE MORNING?" i yelled

"sweetie its not nice to yell" my aunt said while stopping the game and went into the kitchen

"you still didn't answer my question" i mummbled

"We were all awake, and bored" castiel said with a smirk

"then play a fu**ing quite game" i snapped

"i see someone's not a morning person!" castiel said with a bigger smirk

"wait here!" i said with a smile

i walked into the kitchen and filled a cup with coffee and alot of milk, and went back to the living room

"Want coffee?" i asked with a smirk

"what did you do to it?" castiel asked

"she probably put hot sauce or something in it" Lysander said

"i did nothing to it! why don't you trust me" i said with a pout

"ok, give it" castiel said with a smile

i smirked and in one movment it was all over castiel

"What? i never said you could have the cup!" i said with a serious face

"very funny! Wait, why doesn't it burn?" castiel asked

"i don't know? Maybe my cat peeded in it" i said with a smirk

"please tell me your kidding!" castiel yelled

"i don't know, i'm NOT a morning person!' i replied with a smirk

"dylan" castiel said seriously

"can't you take a joke? I put milk in it jeanus!" i said

"i hate to ruin your fun, but its all over your carpet" lysander said

"oh well, we've have worst on it" i said with a shrug

castiel looked scared "like what?"

"well, my cat threw up on it, me and my aunt threw up on it, we've spilled looks of drinks and food on it, and my cat has peeded on it"

"wow" castiel said

"how is it still, white as snow?" lysander asked

"now that you menton it, my aunt says she has special fairy powers that keep it white." i replied

"i'm starting to think fairies might be real" castiel said, then bursting out laughing

"i would pee myself if they were!" i said while laughing

"I'll take you up on that" castiel said with a smirk

"kk, but right now i need food!" i said while jumping up

i grabbed castiel and lysander and pulled them to the kitchen

"Auntie, will you give us money to go to the cafe?" i asked with puppy dog eyes

"but why don't you-you why don't, ummm, fine here's a 20' she said while giving into my eyes

"thanks auntie! lets go guys!" i said while walking towards the door with castiel

"Wait, i forgot to ask. Izzy, what do you do for a living?" lysander asked

"lysander, thats a story for an other day, but not to day. You kids get going" She said while pushing us out of the house

"now i'm starting to think she's a fairy, witch is weird!" i said

"are you gonna pee yourself yet?" castiel asked with a smirk

i shook my head no, and lys said "We're gonna figure out what she does"

"ya, we'll get right on that! But lets get food first!" castiel said trying to do puppy dog eyes

"Awww, such cute eyes. NOT!" i yelled while laughing

castiel pouted and lys said "Dude, never do that again!"

"i dylan can do it why can't i?" cas asked

"because i'm a pro" i said with a smirk

"i thought you were a pro a picking locks?" castiel said

"i'm a pro at both! now lets get some food!" i said while running to the cafe

Lysander a castiel ended up beating me there by 5 minutes

"there you are, we thought you got hit by a car" Castiel teased

"Don't tease me, or you have to pay for you own food!" i said in a mad voice

"i take it back!" castiel said

i smiled "lets go in"

Lysander got a muffin, castiel got a bagle, and i got coffee

"aren't you gonna eat anything?" castiel asked

"No, i hate eating in the morning" i replied

castiel was about to say something else when amber and her puppies walked up to our table

"awww, is the migit going on a diet? Or is she anorexic?" she asked and her friends laughed

her coment hurt me alot, because i am anorexic. But no one knows

"I'm not on a diet, but i think you should be" I said with a smirk

"what!" she sneered

"I'm not on a diet, but i think you should be! I also think you need hearing aids!" i yelled while standing up

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" she yelled, and everyone in the cafe stared at us

"i think i just did" I said with a smirk

and before i knew it, amber tackled me, and pinned me to the ground

"take it back!" she yelled

"NO!" i yelled back

"Your a no good s*ut who no one likes! Why don't you go back to where you came from?" she yelled at me

"Your one to be calling other's S*uts!" i yelled back

"GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" she yelled

"Why should i go back? Because the queen asked me to?" i sneered

"yes" she replied

"You know what amber, you remind me so much of the queen of my old school. But this is gonna be different, you know how?" i asked

she said nothing

"At my old school, i was a goody good! I let people push me around! But not anymore! So get the f*ck off me!" i yelled

she was stunned and got off

i started walking away, when she grabbed my hair and slapped me...wrong move


	16. Chapter 16

i started walking away, when she grabbed my hair and slapped me...wrong move

"you did NOT just do that!" i yelled

"aww, is the baby gonna cry" she laughed

before she could say anything else a punched her, and pushed her to the ground

"i don't know, is the baby gonna cry?" i asked her

and within seconds she was crying

"Li, Charlot!" she yelled

but they were long gone

"Looks like the queen has been ditched!" i said with a smirk

i got off her "go home, before i change my mind"

amber ran out of the cafe fast

castiel and lysander just looked at me shocked

"see you guys at school" i said while walking out of the cafe

"DYLAN!" castiel yelled after me

"Red, just leave me be. I need some time" i replied

"ok" he replied hesitantly

All i could think about on the walk home was, my past. Riley and my dad

No matter how hard i tried, i'd never be able to forget the hurt i felt when my dad touched me, or when Riley broke my heart.

Riley's the one who helped me, even when i thought there was no way out. I tried to kill myself, but who stopped me? Riley!  
He's been there for me through it all. Well he WAS, but then...He became the basketball caption, and...Changed.

No matter how hard i try, i'll never get over riley. Even after what he put me through, i still think about him. It's not fair to castiel.  
Every time i see cas i can't stop thinking about how wrong it is! I love Riley Carter, and there's nothing i can do about it.

I have to tell castiel...But how? 


	17. Chapter 17

The day after what happened at the cafe, i just stayed inside, then the next day i skipped school, and so forth till the weekend came again

i was laying in my bed, when i heard my aunts footsteps, and sure enough she came into my room and sat on my bed

"Dylan, you haven't left the house all week! And i bet you haven't ate anything" she

"i'm not hungry" i replied

"are you ready to tell me whats wrong?"

"you wont get it" i replied

"maybe i wont, but i never know" she replied

"fine" i said while sitting up

i told her everything from, when i fell out of the tree onto castiel on my first day, to when i beat amber up at the cafe.

she burst out laughing "so, your upset because you beat up the queen of your school?"

"no, i'm upset because...She's reminds me of missy, and...Ry" i said (Ry is riley's nickname)

"sweetie, you need t forget about that" she said while hugging me

"auntie, you know how you told me, your heart beats for one person, and oe person only?" i asked

she nodded "yes, why?"

"that person is riley" i replied

she sighed "Dylan, you just really miss him. Trust me that person is not riley, or he would've never did that"

"then why do i always think of him? everthing reminds me of him! all the songs on my ipod, half of my cloths, our cat, basketball,  
amber, most foods, motorcycle's, music, skipping school. But most of all...Castiel, riley and castiel are alike in...so many different ways,  
they even have the same coulor of hair!"

"i'm not sure? maybe you just miss him" she said

"i need to tell castiel" i said

"Dylan, i think you just need to think. Who do you love more? Castiel or Riley? and what would hurt more, loseing cas or Ry?" she said

"auntie, i've been thinking about it all week! the answer is Riely! I think i love him! But how will i tell castiel?"

"dylan, Riley is at a different school, And has probably moved on. Are you sure you want lose both of them?" she asked

"i don't wanna lose both of them, but it just feels wrong. Castiel deserves someone who loves him with all there hearts, not someone who cant's forget about there ex"

"Dylan, just give it some more time! And talk to riley and castiel" she said while hugging me and leaving the room

her words hit me 'talk to riley and castiel'

i picked up my phone and called...  



	18. Chapter 18

I picked up my phoone and called Riley.

i was so happy he picked up! before i could say anything he said "Dee! i missed you so much!"

"I missed you too ry!" i replied

"Where are you?" he asked

"Sweet Amoris" i replied

"I'm gonna move there" he said

"why?" i asked

"Because i was stupid! I let being the basketball caption blind me! i should never of did that to you! I love you Dylan! i always have!" he said

"Riley, i've always loved you too! but i have a boyfriend" i said crying alittle

"I'm gonna make it up to you and win you back!" he said

"really?"

"ya, well i gotta go, i'll be there in a month" he said

"Bye Ry" i said with the biggest smile

"Bye Dee" he said

i screamed in joy, and my aunt came running threw the door with a pillow

"WHERE'S THE FIRE!" she yelled

"there's no-Wait, you thought there was i fire in my room. So you came up here with a, pillow?"

"i was on the chair, and didn't think." she replied with a weak smile

i sighed, and she said "Why did you scream"

"I called Ry, and...HE'S MOVING HERE IN A MONTH!" i yelled

"WHAT!" my aunt screamed

"he said he was stupid, and never should have done it, cause he loves me!" i replied

"What about castiel?" she asked

"Ry said he's gonna win me over" i said with a smile

"dylan, as much as i think he's the wrong guy, i'll stick by you. So be carfull" she said with a smile

i nodded

"Remember you have school tomorrow" she said with a smile and left the room

and i went to sleep, waiting to see castiel tomorrow 


	19. Chapter 19

there he is, sitting under same tree, from my first day of school.

how should i walk over to him? i haven't seen him in a week!

Then it hit me!

I walked around to the back of the tree, and climbed up. I sat in the bottom branch for a while, then just let go!  
I landed right on castiel

"Hey red, what ya listening to?" i asked with a smirk

"holy, cher you scared the sh*t out of me!" he said

i laughed "the third times the charm"

"but thats your second time" castiel said

"who said it's my last?" i said with a smirk

castiel hugged me "Where have you been? i haven't seen you since what happened at the cafe"

i panicked "i was at home, didn't feel good."

"you ok now?" castiel said while feeling my forhead

"ya" i replied

'you going to class?" he asked

"no" i replied

"wanna go to the roof?" castiel asked

"if you carry me" i replied

castiel picked me up bridal style and carried me into the school.

Everyone was staring. I'm not sure if it's because i haven't been here in a while, or if its because he's carrying me. Probably both!

Of all the people, the blond barbie doll walked up to me

"i see the baby is finally showing her face, after i beat her at the cafe" she said with a smirk

everyone made a circle around us

"are you blind? cuz if i recall your the one who ran out crying" i sneered

amber laughed "ya right"

"ya right" i mocked her

"STOP MOCKING ME!" she yelled

"STOP MOCKING ME!" i yelled back

"I mean it!" she said

"I mean it" i said

"NATHANIEL!" she yelled

"PREZ" i yelled

"ha! you stopped mocking me" she yelled

"why would anyone wanna mock the wannabe barbie?" i asked

"WANNABE WHAT!" she yelled

"Wannabe barbie, have you ever looked in the mirror? Your like the bigger, more ugly version of barbie" i said with a serious face

"ugh!" she yelled while walking away

i layed my head back on castiel, and he started walking towards the roof again

"thats was pretty amazing, the wannabe barbie" he said with a smirk

"well she is" i said while smiling

Me and castiel, ended up sitting and talking on the roof for the rest of the day. But i never once told him how i feel about riley, because i'm starting to feel that way towards him too.  
i'm soooo confused.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a month since I called Riley, and I haven't seen him! Not that I want to, cuz that would make me even more confused!  
I was walking down the street to meet Cas & Lys at the cafe when I saw him!  
Sitting on the park bench! With died honey blond hair, leather jacket, red shirt, black jeans, and chains!

He must have seen me too, cuz he's walking over Before he got to me, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see castiel and Lysander "who's that?" castiel asked, pointing to Riley who stopped walking over "Thats, that's Riley" I said while staring at riley "Riley who?" Lysander asked Before I could answer castiel said "The boy who broke her heart"  
"I'm gonna go talk to him" I said "Wait! Want me to come?" castiel asked I shook my head no and walked over to riley "Hey Ry" I said "Is that the guy I have to win you from?" he asked with a smirk I laughed and nodded "Wanna go to the park, and catch up?" he asked "Sure" I said with a smile We walked over to the park, and he started pushing me on the swing "So, how did you meet that guy?" Ry asked "I met Castiel, by falling out of a tree" I said with a smirk Riley laughed "You fell out of a tree? Were you ok?"  
"Ya I was fine, I fell on castiel" I said "I still remember how we met, do you?" riley asked "Of course I do! How could anyone forget that?" I said with a big smile "Ya, the best day of my life" he said while staring at me "I still have the jacket you gave me, from that day" replied He smiled "Really? I thought you would've just got rid of it"  
"as much as I tried, I couldn't. I guess part of me, just couldn't give up on you. Most of me hoped you come after me, and tell me it was the biggest mistake ever" I said "then why can't we start over?" he asked "Because I have castiel" I replied "can we at least be friends?" Riley asked "Of course" I said with a smile "Well I gotta get going. I haven't unpacked yet, and schools tomorrow" Riley said while starting to walk away "What school are you going too?" I said while getting off the swing and grabbing his arm "Sweet Amoris High, you?" he asked "Same" I replied with a smile "See you tomorrow deedee" he said with a smirk

And I just stood there and watched him walk away, but part of me wanted to run after him and lay in his arms.

*************Castiel POV**************

Me and lys were walking down the street to meet Dylan at the cafe for breakfast When we saw her, she was just staring across the street, at a guy that was walking over Before he got to Dylan, I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around "who's that?" i asked, pointing to The guy who stopped walking over "Thats, that's Riley" she said while staring at him "Riley who?" Lysander asked Before She could answer castiel said "The boy who broke her heart" I said while remember the story she told me "I'm gonna go talk to him" she said "Wait! Want me to come?" I asked, not wanting them to be alone She shook her head no and walked over to riley "cas" Lysander said "Lets fallow them!" I said while seeing they were heading to the park "But isn't fallowing people bad?" Lys asked "I wanna male sure she doesn't get hurt" I said while walking across the street I saw cherry sit on the swing, while he pushes her "how would she get hurt?" Lys asked I saw Dylan smirk, and Riley laugh "She said he's a bad boy just like me" I sneered "castiel, calm down! There just talking" Lysander said I saw Dylan smile, and Riley was just staring at her "No, there laughing and smiling! And he's staring at her" I snapped "So? Me and Dylan, laugh and smile, and sometimes stare" Lys said "Ya, but she never dated you!" I said I saw Riley start to walk away, but then Dylan jumped up and grabbed his arm Then he walked away, and she just stood there. It looked like she was gonna run after him, but she didn't she just stood there.  
"I think we should go" lys said I nodded my head, and we went to my house for the rest of the day! 


	21. Chapter 21

All i could think about last night was...Riley. How good it felt to see him!

But then i think of castiel, and how unfair it is to him.

"DYLAN! TIME FOR SCHOOL" my aunt yelled

i didn't know what to wear, till i saw it! The Dress riley got me for my 14th birthday. And the real emerald earings, neaklace, anklet and bracelet he got me!

I put it all on, with some green wedges, and a green feather headband.

When i walked down the stairs my aunt gasped

"is it prom, or something?" she asked with a big smile

"no, it's just riley's first day" i replied with a smile

my aunt sighed "just try not to get hurt"

"you know me" i said with a smirk

"well get going, you don't wanna be late" she said while pushing me out of the house

I was about 10 minutes from school, when a green motorcycle i could never forget pulled up

the driver took off his helmet and and walked over to me "dylan, you look...Beautiful"

i looked into riley's eye's "thanks, you did buy it for me"

he smiled "i wouldn't give it to anybody else"

i stared at his motorcycle "i see you still drive it"

"yep, you want a ride? or are you still the same fradey cat?" he asked with a smirk

"sure, and i was never a fadey cat! i was a good girl" i said with a smile

"well what are you now?" ry asked

"i'm a rebel" i said while getting on

"well, little miss rebel, you better hang on" he said while blasting down the street

When me and riley got to school we went straight into the school

Everyone was staring at me, i'm not sure if it's because riley's new, because he's hot, Because i'm with him and not castiel, because i'm in a dress, or just because they find it fun to stare at people.

"DeeDee, do they always stare?" ry asked

"i think so" i replied

"ok, well i gotta go to the student council room, you wanna come with?" ry asked

"of course!" i replied

Riley walked in without asking, and nathaniel looked scared of him and stood up

"h-hi, m-my names, nathan-nathaniel" he stuttered

"i'm riley carter, new student, you have my schedule or what?" ry asked

"su-sure, he-here you go" nathaniel said

ry laughed "why are you afraid of me?"

"oh, umm, because you got suspended from your old school, for putting the student president in the hospital" nathaniel said with a pale face

"oh, well don't worry about it, i only hurt him cuz he flirted with my girlfriend" ry said while looking at me

"wait, does that mean you broke up with castiel?" nathaniel asked

"no i didn't! I'm riley's EX girlfriend" i replied

ry grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and yelled over his shoulder "BYE ! I'LL TRY NOT TO SCAR YOU!"

he let go of my hand, and we started walking down the hall to my locker

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"looks like we're gonna be late" riley said with a smirk

"ya it does" i replied with a smile

"wow! Dee, you really did change! I could see the old you yelling 'look what you did Ry! i'm gonna be late!' cuz you'd never skip" he said with a smile

"i told you, i'm a rebel" i said

"kay, but what do you wanna do?" he asked

"we could do what i did onmy second day of school" i said with a big smirk

"and what did you do on your second day of school?" ry asked

"come on, i'll show you" i said with a smirk

Me and riley, walked over to the math classroom, i opened up the door

" DUDE! IS RILEY CARTER IN THIS CLASS?" I yelled while pointing at riley

everyone burst out laughing

"i-i, don't think so! He might be, let me check" he said while going through papers on his desk

"Never mind teacher dude, we'll go chech some place else, Peace out!" i said while pulling riley out of the room

we stared at each other for awhile, the burst out laughing

"oh...my...god! that was histareical!" riley said

"i know right?' i replied

"what should we do now?" riley asked

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"do you hve art next?" i asked

he looked at his paper "ya, why?"

"art is fun, we're not missing that!" i said while grabbing his arm, and dragging him to the art room

when we got there i saw lysander, but not castiel

"hey lys, this is riley! Riley this is lysander" i said

"hi, it's nice to meet you" lysander said with a smile

"you too" ry said while sitting down in the desk beside me

Right when the teacher started teaching, castiel ran in

"sorry i was late" he said with a yawn

"sorry doesn't cut it, you have detention" the teacher said

castiel rolled his eyes and sat behind me

half way through class i felt castiel hand me a note

'you look really pretty ;)'

'thanks' i wrote back

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~

I stood up and hugged castiel "where were you this morning?" i asked

"in class" he replied

"wow, you in class?" i replied with a smirk

castiel laughed "don't tell me you weren't"

"i wasn't, me and riley were yelling at teachers" i said with a smirk

"i know, i was in that class" he said with a frown

"why didn't skip with us?" i asked

"cuz i thought you'd wanna be alone with him" castiel said while crossing his arms

"cas, i like you, not him!" i said with a smile

castiel smirked "lets go get lunch"

**********************************HER OUTFIT**********************************

Her dress:

.ca/imgres?start=88&hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=ykx-a_wkTc0EzM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=IHaPf8I4dFMYYM&imgurl= display_pic_with_logo/213187/213187,1217426999, &w=300&h=470&ei=kA8PUPmLIIaprQHNnYDQCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=874&vpy=137&dur=2143&hovh=281&hovw=179&tx=112&ty=126&sig=109666871946258933742&page=6&tbnh=161&tbnw=97&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:88,i:24

Her shoes:

.ca/imgres?hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=KLDhql1huwkucM:&imgrefurl= stores/stunning-green-wedges-1337927022, &docid=BAfTTpCcFKVScM&imgurl= uploads/201205/25/stunning%252520green% &w=600&h=600&ei=XRAPUL_7D8KaqQGS5YGIDw&zoom=1

Her Headband:

.ca/imgres?hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=72bHuKoFbb3uZM:&imgrefurl= 2010_03_01_ &docid=tFjBqpPvMVjWRM&imgurl= albums/n107/daisybabie1/A%252520Fashion%252520Adventure/etsy_TheHeadbandShoppe_ &w=1047&h=1047&ei=XBEPUJerEIeRqQHEjoGAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=571&vpy=136&dur=3102&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=66&ty=166&sig=109666871946258933742&page=3&tbnh=171&tbnw=166&start=28&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:28,i:203

her earings:

.ca/imgres?hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=6MEKP3MZbsT-IM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=nexRklpk_Q1qFM&imgurl= . /-Sf8iK-a9_eY/TuLaCxh89SI/AAAAAAAAARU/dsMbGmC_RnU/s400/Peter%252BLang%252BEmerald% &w=400&h=400&ei=4REPUPyKGMaYrAGEqIBI&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=828&vpy=159&dur=480&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=115&ty=80&sig=109666871946258933742&page=5&tbnh=167&tbnw=162&start=60&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:60,i:281

Her neacklace:

.ca/imgres?hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=EVh4KCM8i-PArM:&imgrefurl= wiki/File:Emerald_ &docid=WRWMydm1es93pM&imgurl= wikipedia/en/0/00/Emerald_ &w=405&h=446&ei=chIPUKLVA4a5qQHUl4HwDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=104&vpy=139&dur=1117&hovh=236&hovw=214&tx=110&ty=135&sig=109666871946258933742&page=1&tbnh=159&tbnw=145&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70

her anklet:

.ca/imgres?hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=65yTtSpIh1jUOM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=T0H8yMqjAIF4qM&imgurl= . &w=720&h=373&ei=0BIPUPinMs2pqwGKz4DICQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=91&vpy=264&dur=3009&hovh=161&hovw=312&tx=141&ty=47&sig=109666871946258933742&page=5&tbnh=112&tbnw=217&start=52&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:52,i:242

her braclet:

.ca/imgres?hl=en&biw=1093&bih=538&tbm=isch&tbnid=fzqNA597jWPhIM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=wQ4WjoLyYb41zM&imgurl= images/db84_ &w=444&h=354&ei=YhMPUI7IGcemrQGJg4CgDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=114&vpy=185&dur=486&hovh=200&hovw=251&tx=136&ty=108&sig=109666871946258933742&page=2&tbnh=159&tbnw=203&start=10&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:10,i:120 


	22. Chapter 22

Me and Castiel started walking down the hall, looking for Lysander when we saw amber hitting on...Riley.  
I think I just heard my heart snap!  
"Sorry Amy, but I'm done dating queen B's" ry said while walking away from her Amber looked shocked, then stomped off

"Wow" I said Castiel tightened his grip around me "Lets go find lys"  
It didn't take very long to find him, under our favorite tree in the courtyard.  
"yo lys" Castiel said while sitting down "Castiel, Dajan was looking for you, something about basketball club" lysander said while taking a bite of his cookie

"kay, i'll be right back" castiel said while running off to the gym

"since when does he go to basketball club?" i asked while sitting down beside lys

"he's always plays in games, but usally never goes to practice" lys replied

i laughed "sounds just like castiel"

Me and lysander finished eating, and castiel still wasn't back

~ ~ ~ ~ RING ~ ~ ~ ~

"Should we wait for him, or go to class?" i asked lys

"i'd say wait, but only because i don't feel like moving right now" lys said with a smile

"kay lets wait" i replied

************Castiel***********

When i walked into the gym, i saw dajan shooting hoops

"YO, DAJAN!" i yelled

he turned around and walked over "I was looking for you"

"what ya need" asked

"well, i'm going to a basketball camp for 3 months, and i need you to be caption till i get back" he said

I thought it over, what do i get out of it

"you get to pick the kids on the team! There's the team from last year, and one new kid named Riley trying out" he said

After he said Riley was trying out i defenatly wanted to make sure he doesn't get on the team

"sure, what do i have to do?" i asked

"you have to run every practice, unless coach is there" daan said

"cool, when do i start?" i asked

"after school" dajan said with a smile

"ugh, i have a feeling i'm gonna regret this!" i replied

"wanna have a match" dajan asked while picking up a ball

"your on!" i replied

And we spent the rest of lunch, and a little after playing basketball 


	23. Chapter 23

Me and lysander weren't waiting for very long. We saw castiel walk out of the gym with a big smile on his face

"what did dajan want?" lysander asked

"guess who just became caption of the basketball team?" castiel asked with a smile

"you?" i asked with a frown, thinking back to how riley changed when he became caption of the basketball team

"yep" he said while hugging me and spinning me aound

"that's awesome" i said with a fake smile

"ya, how about me and dylan watch your first practice as team caption" lysander said while giving me the 'well talk then' look

"sure, that'd be great! It's after school" castiel said with a smile

I went to all my classes, and ended up avoiding everyone, even castiel! And i was on my way to the courtyard to meet up with castiel and lysander when someone grabbed my arm

"Stay away from Nathaniel, Castiel and riley! there mine!" amber said with disgust

"i have no problem staying away from nathaniel!" i said

"and castiel and riley!" she said

"castiel is my boyfriend, and riley is my friend! What are you to them? There stalker?" i asked

"i'm gonna be castiel's or riley's girlfriend!" she sneered

"good luck with that" i said while turning around and walkig away

I didn't get to far, when she grabbed my hair and pushed me into a locker

"do you wanna replay of what happened at the cafe?" i asked

"oh please! You only beat me cuz i wasn't ready!" she lied

i punched her in the face "you ready now?" i asked

she held her nose 'You've done it now! This cost $50!" she yelled while grabbing my wrist and twisting it till it hurt

"sh*t, fu*king god!" i screamed out in pain

she was about to hit me, and my wrist hurt so badly that i would be able to do anything about it

i closed my eyes and waited for the hit...but it never came

Holding amber up by her hair was...  



	24. Chapter 24

Holding amber up by her hair was RILEY!

"don't you dare think of hitting her! or i'll make sure it's the last thing you do" ry said while flinging her into the lockers

"i-i'm sorry" amber said in fear

"get out of here, before i change my mind!" riley sneered at her

amber got to her feet and ran into the courtyard

Riley rushed over to me "Dee, are you ok?" he asked

"ya, it's just like think she broke my wrist" i said while looking at my red wrist

"i'll take you to the hospital" he said while picking me up

"but how? i can't go on your motorcycle like this" i said

he laughed "its not that far, we can walk"

"ok, fine" i said while leaning my head into his chest and thinking about all the good times we had

"it's not broken, just sprained, you have to wear this wrap for a week, and take it easy" the nurse said while wrapping my wrist

"thank you" i said while walking out of the room with riley

"so, what do you wanna do now?" he asked

"what time is basketball practice over at?" i asked

"half an hour" he replied

"lets go! you can still make it, and try out!" i said with a smile

"but, i turned into a jerk because of basketball" he said with a frown

"no, you turned into a jerk because you were the caption! And you love basketball! so come on!" i said while grabbing his arm and running back to the school

When we opened the door to the gym, everyone stared at us.

Castiel walked over and glared at riley "Your late" he said not noticing i was behind riley

"i know but" ry tired to say

"no buts! If your not gonna take this seriouly, then your not on the team" castiel said

"fine! Taking dylan to the hospital is more important than this stupid basketball team!" riley yelled at him

"nothing is more important-Wait did you say taking her to the hospital?" castiel asked worried

riley laughed "while you were busey with basketball, the wannabe barbie doll almost broke dylan's wrist"

"stay away from dylan! She's mine! And she could've took care of her self! Your cut from the team, leave now!" castiel said while turning around

i couldn't take it anymore "cas! it's my fault not his! Please let him try!" i pleaded

castiel turned around and stared at me "he doesn't care enough about this team"

i stared at him shocked and stared to tear up "when did youu turn into nathaniel!"

this made castiel snap "i'm nothing like nathaniel!"

"switch basketball and the student council work! Then your just like nathaniel!" i snapped

"NO I'M NOT!" castiel yelled

"then let riley try out for the team!" i yelled

"he doesn't care enough about this team" castiel said "you-your"i started to say "I'm what?" Castiel snapped "Cas!" Lysander yelled from the stands "if you wanna him, then go ahead! You were nothing more than a toy anyway!" Cas yelled "Castiel, you-you promised you wouldn't hurt me" I replied while full out crying "I just said that to gain your trust" he sneered

"well I-I can't do this anymore! Castiel we're over!" I yelled while running out of the gym

I heard someone running after me, part of me hoped it was Castiel, while most of me hoped it was Riley

I turned around, and was met with the same eyes that helped me learn to love again!

************Castiel*********

When i got to the courtyard, i saw lys, but not dylan

"yo lys! Where's dylan?" i asked

"i thought she was with you" he replied

"oh, maybe we should go look for her" i said

"mayb" lys tried to say

Dajan cut him off "Cas! Practice now!"

"umm, i'm sure she fine" i said while dragging lys to the gym with me

It's about half way through practice when i hear the door open

And in walked riley! everyone stared at him.

I walked over and glared at Her "Your late" i said in my toughest voice

"i know but" he tired to say

"no buts! If your not gonna take this seriouly, then your not on the team" i said

"fine! Taking dylan to the hospital is more important than this stupid basketball team!" riley yelled at me

"nothing is more important-Wait did you say taking her to the hospital?" i asked while realizing what he just said

riley laughed "while you were busey with basketball, the wannabe barbie doll almost broke dylan's wrist"

Amber almost broke her wrist? he must be lying, dylan can take care of her self

"stay away from dylan! She's mine! And she could've took care of her self! Your cut from the team, leave now!" i said while turning around

dylan ran out from behind him "cas! it's my fault not his! Please let him try!" she pleaded

i turned around and stared at her "he doesn't care enough about this team" i said, alittle mad that she was with him

She stared at me shocked and stared to tear up "when did youu turn into nathaniel!"

this made me mad "i'm nothing like nathaniel!"

"switch basketball and the student council work! Then your just like nathaniel!" she snapped

"NO I'M NOT!" i yelled, mad that she'd think i'm anything like golden boy

"then let riley try out for the team!" she yelled

"he doesn't care enough about this team" i said "you-your" she started to say "I'm what?" i snapped "Cas!" Lysander yelled from the stands "if you wanna him, then go ahead! You were nothing more than a toy anyway!" i lied "Castiel, you-you promised you wouldn't hurt me" she replied while full out crying i was so mad that i accidently said "I just said that to gain your trust"

"well I-I can't do this anymore! Castiel we're over!" She yelled while running out of the gym

Riley turned to me and laughed "i think we know who's wo now" he said with a smirk

"what" i asked confused

"you'll see" he said while running out of the gym

lysander and dajan ran over to me

"Why'd you say that?" lys asked

"ya, i thought you really like'd her" dajan said

"i don't know, i guess i was mad" i said while running a hand through my hair

"Mad? Dude! You just said you were using her, do you know how that must feel?" lysander asked

"ya, i even promised i'd never hurt her. And look what i did" i said with regret

"well, go get her! She couldn't of went far!" dajan said while pointing to the door

"but what about practice?" i asked

"i've got this! now GO!" dajan said while pushing me out the door

Dylan, where are you? i thought as i started running to the courtyard

When i got there, i saw a horrible sight under my favorite tree


	25. Chapter 25

********Dylan*******

I stared into riley's eyes

"he''s a jerk, you need to forget him" ry said while hugging me

"i can't, it's ju" i tired to say before all i could see was blackness

~ ~ ~ ~ BEEP ~ ~ ~ ~

"is she waking up yet?" i heard my aunt ask

"yes, in a few minutes" i heard a voice say

When i opened my eyes i saw, auntie, a doctor, and riley

"why am i in a hospital?" i asked

"you fainted, and wouldn't wake up" auntie replied

i sat up, and saw castiel leaning in the cornner with lysander

"dylan, when was the last time you ate anything?" the doctor asked me

"i-i don't remeber" i replied

auntie sighed "not this again"

riley hugged me and wishperd in my ear "it will be ok, i'm here to help you"

"i'll leave you all be" the doctor said while leaveing the room

i started laughing

"what's so funny?" riley asked

"we've been to this hospital, two times in one day" i replied

ry laughed "ya we have"

"i have to go back to work, so if i sign your discharge paper's you kids will be ok?" auntie asked

"ok course" i said with a smile

she kissed the top of my head and turned to castiel "i won't be home tonight, can she stay at your house?"

No! Say no!

castiel nodded his head yes, and my auntie skipped out of the room

i turned to castiel "why are you here? and i am NOT staying at your house!"

"can i talk to you alone?" he asked with kindness in his eyes

i can't take it! i still love him

"fine" i replied

"but h" i riley tried to say

i cut him off "riley go!"

ry and lysander walked out of the room

castiel walked over to me, and hugged me "i'm SO sorry, i never ment any of that! I was just jelous"

i hugged back "promise me your never get jelous ever again" i said

"i promise i'll never say stuff like that when i'm jelous" he said with a smile

i laughed "ok"

cas looked shocked "your taking me back?"

i sighed "who else would i fall out of tree's onto? and almost get raped by?" i said with a smirk

he laughed "cherry, what would i do without you?"

"nothing fun" i replied

He laughed "i have fun!"

"oh ya, cuz sitting under a tree and listening to winged skull is the funist thing in the world" i said while rolling my eyes

"hey! it's fun!" he said

"yep lets just go with that!" i said while staring into his eyes

Castiel leaned down, and conected his lips to mine, then we heard the door open

"awww, i knew you two would get back together" lysander said

when we pulled away, i looked at riley, he looked mad

"you two are back together?" ry asked

"ya, he didn't men what he said" i replied

riley walked over to me "what about me?"

"your my friend" i replied

riley frowned "well, i'll see you later!" and he ran out of the room

lysander started to say "that was..."

"weird" castiel finished for him 


End file.
